If We Ever Meet Again
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Burt y Elaine Hummel Anderson tenían el matrimonio más joven, estable, la casa perfecta y sus tres amados hijos, cuando una situación ajena a los niños hacen que sus padres se separen, tomando caminos distintos
1. Chapter 1

**==HOLA, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE, TENDRA MÁS O MENOS VEINTE CAPITULOS, SE ME OCURRIO EN UN RECITAL DE MUSICA (GRACIAS PRIMO) Y PENSE EN ESCRIBIRLA, ACTUALIZARE ESTA HISTORIA LOS MARTES Y COMO SIEMPRE LOS JUEVES CAPITULO NUEVO DE CAMBIO DE PLANES Y EL DOMINGO LA ACTUALIZACION DE WHEN YOU FOUND ME QUE YA CASI ESTA EN SUS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MOTIVARON A SUBIRLA, ASI QUE DISFRUTEN EL PRIMER CAPITULO==**

* * *

**NACIMIENTO**

-Burt, Cooper necesita un par de colores para la primaria- decía Elaine

Burt y Elaine se habían conocido en la preparatoria, ambos se enamoraron porque Burt les mando un correo a toda su clase para una fiesta en la cual la única que llego fue Elaine, comenzaron a salir por más de 2 años después de su graduación

A la edad de 19 años, Elaine quedo embarazada, la familia de ella no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que Burt es 2 años mayor que ella, pero aun así se casaron un 21 de Junio, donde 3 meses después un 1 de Septiembre nació el pequeño **Cooper Staton Hummel Anderson**, un pequeño niño de ojos azules

-Los traeré regresando del trabajo- dijo Burt acomodándose la camisa y agarrando su portafolio-¿Ayudaras a mamá en lo que yo regreso?-

-Sí- dijo Cooper ahora de 6 años

-Conduce con cuidado cariño- le dijo Elaine a su esposo

-Te amo- dijo él saliendo de la cocina

Elaine estaba embarazada de su segundo bebé, ellos querían guardar la sorpresa de su sexo hasta que este naciera, pero Cooper insistía en que sería una niña por la forma de su estomago

Cooper estaba jugando en el patio cuando Elaine rompió bolsa, rápidamente marco a la ambulancia y le grito a su hijo para que le ayudara a cargar la bolsa

Cuando la ambulancia llego, Cooper se subió inmediatamente mientras subían a su mamá, un paramédico le marco a Burt, al llegar al hospital la metieron a un dormitorio, mientras que a su pequeño lo mandaron a la guardería

-Señores tenemos que practicar una cesárea- dijo la Doctora Emily

-Adelante- dijo Burt

Llevaron a Elaine al quirófano donde seria operada, la anestesiaron y comenzaron a operar, después de cinco minutos, ambos tomados de la mano pudieron escuchar el llanto casi silencioso del bebé, Burt levanto su mirada hacia el pequeño y volvió a bajarla con lágrimas en los ojos mirando orgulloso a su esposa

Después de un minuto escucharon el llanto un poco más fuerte, Burt alzo su mirada y vio al segundo bebé

-¿Son gemelos?- pregunto Elaine a su esposo

-Lo son, son dos mi amor, dos hermosos bebés- dijo besando a su esposa

Las enfermeras limpiaron a los bebés y los llevaron a revisar, porque eran gemelos, tenían que asegurarse que ambos se hayan desarrollado bien, después de una hora, Elaine ya estaba en su habitación, no se había dormido, ella se quedó despierta después de la operación, Burt recordó que casi la tenían que sedar cuando dio a luz a Coop porque no quería descansar

Llamaron a una enfermera para que llevara al pequeño a la habitación de su madre, cuando el llego, su padre lo cargo para que se sentara en la cama junto con ellos para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia

-¿Están listos?- dijo la Doctora Emily

-Lo estamos- dijo Cooper riendo

En ese momento entraron las enfermeras Lucy y Dannia con los bebés

-¿Son dos?- pregunto Coop

-Sí- respondió la doctora

Elaine puso sus brazos en forma de "alas de pollo" y recibió al mayor los pequeños

-Se parece a ti Amor- dijo Burt

Efectivamente, un pequeño niño de tez pálida y pequeños cabellos castaños que cuando abrió los ojos, un hermoso color azul enamoro a sus padres

-Y a mí- dijo Cooper asomándose a ver a su hermano –Eres idéntico a mí-

-¿Ya saben cómo se llamara?- dijo la enfermera Lucy

-**Kurt**- dijo Elaine viendo a su marido

-¿Kurt?- pregunto él

-Sí, quedamos que no le pondríamos nombres raros así que como Cooper se llama como su abuelo pensé ponerle así, es como tu nombre pero en lugar de B es K-

-Hermoso- dijo Coop haciendo reír a sus padres y a las demás personas

-Y aquí está el segundo bebé- dijo Dannia

El segundo bebé era más parecido a Burt, tenía tez un poco más morena, su pequeño cabello negro y sus ojos avellana como su padre

-¿El cómo se llamara?-

-**Blaine**- dijo Burt antes de que su esposa le nombrara

-¿Blaine?- pregunto su esposa

-Es como Elaine pero en lugar de la E es B-

-Me encanta- le dijo ella besando a su esposo de nuevo

-¿Solo tendrán un nombre?- pregunto la Doctora Emily

-¿Kurt Paul y Blaine Everett?- comento con duda Elaine

-Suena bien- dijo Burt

-Entonces bienvenidos **Kurt Paul** **Hummel Anderson **y **Blaine Everett Hummel Anderson**- dijo Coop haciendo reír a todos, una risa de felicidad


	2. Chapter 2

**GEMELOS Y ENGAÑOS**

Los pequeños Kurt y Blaine Hummel Anderson eran muy risueños, ambos diferentes, Cooper corría de los salones de clase hacia su casa para llevar y ver cuánto habían crecido sus hermanos, Elaine estaba aún recuperándose de la operación, y Burt estaba trabajando

-¿Mamá cuando poder salir a jugar con Kurt y Blaine?- pregunto Cooper

-Pronto hijo, aún están muy pequeños para jugar-

-Mamá estoy aburrido ¿Podemos ir al parque?-

Elaine vistió a los gemelos y los coloco en la carriola, Cooper se reuniría con algunos amigos de la primaria, mientras que ella cuidaría de ellos tres, hasta que llego Tess la madre de Jeanine, una amiga de Coop desde maternal

-¿Él es tu nuevo bebé?- pregunto Tess

-Fueron gemelos-

Tess miro a Eliana totalmente sorprendida

-No creí que Burt fuera tan…-

-Estamos en el mejor tiempo de nuestro matrimonio, estoy cada día mas enamorada de el-

-Tus hijos son muy guapos, los tres-

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de mi familia con la llegada de los gemelos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos nos hicieron prometer que no tendríamos más bebes hasta que Cooper fuera a la secundaria-

-Y si se enteran de los gemelos-

-No sé qué harían-

-¿Burt esta consiente de eso cierto?-

-Ambos lo sabemos, por ahora-

Kurt comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Blaine también llorara

-Siempre hacen todo junto- dijo Elaine

Cooper que estaba jugando con sus amigos escucho lo que una niña le murmuraba a Ted, su amigo, después Ted se acercó a Cooper y lo llevo de la mano a una jardinera un poco alta para que ambos pudieran ver y lo que vio fue a su padre caminando de la mano con otra señora y los vio dándose un beso


	3. Chapter 3

**PROBLEMAS**

-Mamá- grito Cooper

Elaine se acerco a donde estaba su hijo llorando, el pequeño Cooper estaba señalando donde había visto a su padre con otra persona segundos atrás, Elaine miro la escena y le marco a Burt por celular

Media hora después, estando en casa, Cooper se había quedado dormido junto a sus hermanos, Elaine esperaba a Burt, no quería creer que lo que había sido era él, pero su hijo estaba seguro que era su padre

Burt llego a casa y vio a Elaine esperándolo en la sala, le conto lo que había visto su hijo y Burt solo bajo la cabeza al momento que le pregunto si había sido el esa persona que había visto en el parque

Para Elaine era una respuesta positiva, no entendía el porqué del engaño pero solo se levanto y camino hacia la recamara de sus hijos, los vio dormidos y volvió a salir

-¿Qué pasara ahora, Burt? Cooper no te perdonara-

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con los niños?-

-No lo sé, Cooper querra irse conmigo-

-Elaine, no quiero que nos separemos-

-Burt, te vieron, no te pido explicación sobre porque me engañaste, solo te vieron, mi hermana te vio, después de Cooper y yo, si me quedo contigo tendremos problemas con mis padres-

-¿Entonces? ¿Me quedo con los gemelos?-

-Creo que debería llevarme a Cooper y Kurt conmigo-

Efectivamente, como lo predijo Elaine, su hermana Carmindy lo vio, saco fotografías y se las mostro a la familia de ella, el padre de Elaine interrumpió en la casa después de haber hecho el trato de separarse hasta que ambas partes decidieran reunirse de nuevo, Blaine se quedaría con Burt y Elaine con Cooper y Kurt

El señor Anderson quería que su hija se quedara con los tres niños, al conocer que habían nacido los gemelos antes de lo establecido, se molestó tanto pero no dijo nada cuando Elaine le dijo a su padre que Blaine se quedaría con el solo un par de meses

* * *

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES**

-Abuelo, ya regresamos- dijo Cooper ahora de doce años

-¿Cómo les fue amor?- pregunto la abuela

-Bien, aunque Kurt otra vez se quedo sin almuerzo- dijo viendo entrar a su hermano menor

-¿Te volvieron a quitar el almuerzo cariño?-

-Sí- dijo Kurt

-¿Cómo esta mamá?- pregunto Coop con voz baja

-Aun esta en coma- dijo la abuela

Elaine había sufrido un accidente provocado por un conductor ebrio cuando iba camino a casa, hace ya un año, los padres de ella habían costeado la estancia, después que se fueron a vivir a Tennessee, Cooper tenia instrucciones de nunca mencionarle a Kurt de su hermano Blaine, ni de su padre Burt

Elaine estaba luchando por vivir, y Kurt sabia que su mamá estaba de viaje, Cooper después de años quería saber de su papá pero no se lo permitían

-Suban a lavarse las manos- dijo el abuelo

Kurt era inteligente y más de una vez había visto una foto de su papá, pero no entendía porque no estaba con ellos, quería comentarle a Cooper sus inquietudes pero sabia que este no le respondería

-Cooper, come con tu hermano- dijo la abuela

Kurt se escondio para poder escuchar

-Nos han hablado del hospital- dijo el abuelo

-Avisenme cualquier cosa- dijo Cooper

Kurt solo se estaba preguntando ¿Qué había pasado?


End file.
